Lana (The Legend of Zelda)
Lana is one of the main protagonists of'' Hyrule Warriors''. She is a white sorceress who is in love with Link and is at the service of good. She is voiced by Minako Kotobuki. Biography Originally Lana was a single being with Cia, forming a powerful sorceress in charge of maintaining the balance of the Triforce. The sorceress was able to observe the different ages by means of her magic. Observing the ages he fell in love with the young hero who appeared to dispel the darkness over Hyrule, and in turn this love turned into jealousy towards the Princess Zelda, who is destined to be with the hero. His jealousy and a glimpse of darkness in his heart gave him the opportunity to darkness, specifically one of the soul parts of Ganondorf, to possess her. As a result, Cia became corrupted and she expelled the light from her heart, thus creating her other half Lana. However, Lana also retained feelings for the hero, Link. Cia, blinded by the darkness of his heart, sends an attack on Hyrule with the idea of taking over the hero, although in reality it was directed by Ganondorf who wanted to recover all the fragments of his soul. Lana in turn arrives at Farone Forest, where he decides to fight next to the army of Hyrule against the troops of Cia. Later, hoping to find Princess Zelda, Impa, Sheik and Link arrive at Farone Forest. To her encounter, Lana decides to cooperate with them, although she lies about her identity saying that she is a magician of the same clan as Cia. Thus the heroes cooperate and save the forest, defeating Gohma. Then the group arrives at the Valley of the Sorceress, in whose battle Link and Sheik confront Cia, but she is able to steal the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom they possessed. The two fragments added to the power that Cia had, complete the sacred relic, so the dark sorceress uses the Door of Souls to mix the Hyrule of other times with the current, in a space-time chaos. If the sorceress had done such a thing it was for Ganondorf, who wanted to recover her soul sealed by the different ages. The group of heroes decides to close the portals and to do it more effectively, they are divided into groups. Lana decides to go to the Twilight Era. In first stay it arrives at the Plain of the Twilight. In this place full of darkness and monsters he hears a cry for help, which he decides to follow. That's when he meets Maripola, a sweet girl who is surrounded by Bublins. Lana does not hesitate to rescue her, and after doing so, Maripola thanks her and decides to join the battle. Maripola has a special butterfly that can take them to the portal directly. So the two start, but then Midna appears who decides to steal the butterfly. Midna wants to use the butterfly to hit Cia and defeat her, as the sorceress had cursed her by changing her form. To recover the butterfly, Lana is forced to fight against the Twilight Princess. Once the defeat and she realizes that they are not enemies, Midna decides to join the cause too. Later, the group travels to the Twilight Palace, in which they defeat Zant and close the corresponding portal. In last stay, Cia returns to appear mocking of the appearance of Midna. The Princess of Twilight falls in the provocation and attacks Cia, destroying her mask and revealing her face identical to Lana's. Cia retires and Lana is forced to reveal her identity. With all the portals closed, the group of heroes meets again. Lana also clarifies her identity to others. Then they decide to go to the Temple of the Sacred Sword, where the weapon that will end with Cia is found: the Master Sword. Lana believes that it is the perfect moment to attack Cia, because her power has diminished because of Ganondorf. However, Impa does not like the idea of removing the Master Sword from the temple, since it also seals an evil. Anyway, Link is made with the sword and later the army of Hyrule marches to the Temple of the Souls, where Cia is located. There Link is forced to fight with several copies of his, but they are not a problem thanks to the help of the other heroes. The final battle against Cia arrives in the Valley of the Sorceress. Cia squeezes her magic power to the point of endangering her life, something that causes concern in Lana, who asks the dark sorceress to stop. Link finally defeats Cia and Lana hurries to his side. While Cia lies dying on the ground she is held by Lana and, before dying, asks why she helped her enemies knowing that she would not be reciprocated by Link. Lana replies that you can not always have the person you want, but unlike her, you can live with it. Thus, Cia vanishes forever with a smile on her face, transferring to Lana the Triforce of Power. For its part, the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom go to Link and Zelda, respectively. Lana says goodbye to both and peace returns momentarily, because the chaos that caused Cia has completely released the soul of Ganondorf. The King of the Gerudo, accompanied by Zant and Grahim, again threatens the kingdom of Hyrule. Once he has conquered the Gerudo Desert, he attacks Lana in the Valley of the Sorceress. Although he tries to escape, Ganondorf manages to defeat her and take away the Triforce of Power. Finally march to the Plain of Hyrule, where it bathes to Link and Zelda, obtaining the rest of the Triforce. Not satisfied, it ends up turning Hyrule Castle into Ganon Castle. In spite of having everything against, the army of Hyrule regroups and march to the Gerudo Desert. There, Lana is cornered by the enemy troops and in an act of desperation summons her allies of the other times, bringing them back. Once they take the desert, they march to Ganon Castle for the final battle. Link faces Ganondorf, defeating him, but the Gerudo uses the Triforce to transform into Ganon. However, Link comes out victorious again. The Triforce returns to its carriers, Link, Zelda and Lana. Using their combined pieces they seal Ganon, bringing peace once and for all to Hyrule. In the farewell, Lana asks Link to return the Master Sword to his temple, and insists that only Link and Zelda should do such a task. Finally, Lana says goodbye to Link forever. Personality She is a cheerful, optimistic and cheesy girl, having one of the strongest personalities given to any character related to the world of Zelda. She is very energetic and is willing to give everything in battle. Lana and Cia share a tacit rivalry, something that can be seen throughout history. Her determination to stop Cia is such that she is willing to risk her own life or happiness. Abilities Her optimistic and athletic energy allows him to quickly enter his enemies and attack with his spellbook. Her book gives him knowledge about powerful spells she uses against his enemies. Through them she is able to form magical barriers with very varied results. She is able to invoke mystical walls that she can cast, use them to form huge blocks that he uses as a wheel to pass over his enemies, or simply create barriers to sweep her enemies to exploit them. It also has a diverse assortment of other magical spells, including explosions of energy or electrifying shock waves. In addition to the sorcery book, she can use the Deku Spear. With it you can invoke the Deku Tree and the Deku Tree Bud to attack the enemies. She can also use it to make water and ice appear to kill enemies and she can even use it as a slingshot. She can also use the Deku Blade of The Wind Waker, to create tornadoes that will blow enemies to the ground. The third weapon that possesses are the Portals, blue doors with form of gear of which they leave Cuccos that harm the enemies, among other uses. Appearance Like Cia, Lana looks like a young Hylian, but she has a light complexion, she has a hair with a turquoise ponytail decorated with two gems, a sapphire along with a pearl, which holds the ponytail is a class of adornment of blue color with celestial circles and yellow lines with white and red feathers, also has violet eyes, golden bracelets that have white sleeves with golden stripes that in turn, raise white bracelets with gold stripes and embedded sapphires and their edges They are gold, while on her neck she wears a white cape with blue and gold edges, she has a silver shoulder pad with golden edges, she also has a necklace that has a sapphire inlaid with iron and gold earrings that hang from her necklace, it has a gold ring with an embedded sapphire, has a blue support, with blue braces and blue edges but these leave your shoulders and abdomen exposed, which in turn exposes your navel, has an short skirt of white, blue and violet with golden stripes, but this one has a kind of stockings or pants of white color, has as boots some blue boots with golden stripes and white feathers and as a final detail, unlike Cia, has pink lips. Quotes * "Wow... My adrenaline is still pumping!" * "Link... wait! I'm coming too!" * "Now's our chance! Let's push back against the enemy's forces together!" * "I'm so relieved! Is everyone alright?" * "This has been a long time coming, Cia!" * "What... are you scared of me?" * "There should be three Magic Keeps in the east and three in the west..." * "The allied base is in trouble!" * "Good! We've annihilated it! Let's not waste anymore time! Cia is next!" * "Phew! That was a close one... Great Fairy, we thank you!" * "I can't believe it! You did that all by yourself? That's amazing!" * "Well, that seemed simple enough." * "Wow, you're strong! I hope to be half as amazing as you!" * "Was I a little too forceful there...?" * "I won't give up until Hyrule is back to normal!" * "That's a Deku Baba. Unless you can hit it with a sharp, ranged attack, we'll die of poisoning!" * "I did my best! What do you think? Impressed, right?" * "Not bad! I'll have to work harder to keep up!" * "You know, Ghirahim and Zant were acting kind of weird earlier... I mean, weirder than usual." * "Yes, we won! Excellent work, everyone!" * "Sealed statues... Sealed statues... Where are they?" * "It's all thanks to you! Good friends really are good to have!" * "I am Cia's... other half. she and I were once the same person." * "I'm Lana and I'm positively magical!" * "Phew! That was a close one." * "Phew... Looks like we won somehow!" Gallery Images Lanazelda.png lana___hyrule_warriors__mmd_render_test__by_bryanrush-d8zmlds.jpg mmd_lana_dl_ver_1_7__hyrule_warriors__by_jakkaeront-d973de9.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Archenemy Category:Dissociative Category:Obsessed Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pure Good Category:Magical Girls